Jealousy
by Aubreena
Summary: Puck falls for another girl, giving up on Sabrina. Sabrina gets jealous. And all of this happens on Christmas! Don't own Sister's Grimm.
1. Christmas

**I'm just going to try a Christmas theme Sister's Grimm fanfic. In this, it's before they found out about Mirror's plan and all that.**

_The snow is falling, the wind is blowing. It's chilly in here. It's definitely winter. It's definitely Christmas._

_I let Daphne do my hair when she was bored, and it actually looks nice. If only I had something nice to wear with it. _

_I don't want anyone to know this, but I want to look nice for Puck. And the rest of the family, but... I don't feel the same way around them._

_When I'm with Puck, I feel weird. Like there's butterflies in my stomach. But I shake it off by screaming at him._

_Don't get me wrong, he gets on my nerves, and sometimes... ok a LOT of times, I hate his guts, but every once in awhile, he's actually nice. I just wish that would happen more often. He's always pranking me!_

_Maybe Mirror has something I could wear. _

I finish writing in my journal, and head off to see Mirror.

When I get there, I say hello, and then get down to business.

"Mirror, mirror, standing there. Give me something nice to wear."

Mirror holds up a beautiful gown, and I reach inside the mirror to take it.

It was quite pretty. Definitely not something I would normally wear, though. It was a blue strapless dress that went down to my knees, and was covered in glitter, which gave the illusion that I was shimmering whenever I moved. I put on a little makeup just to work it all together, and looked in the mirror.

I was stunning. I just hope Puck likes it.

I go downstairs, and the first thing I notice is the Christmas tree. It's decorated in ornaments, and surrounded by a big pile of gifts. The whole thing is quite mezmerising and picture worthy. Everything today is putting me in a good mood.

I turn around in a small twirl, and catch everyone staring at me. Puck's mouth is wide open. That's what I wanted. But he's quick to recover.

Daphne smiles and so does Granny.

Puck is the first one to break the silence. "Well Grimm, I see you're trying to dress up for me. I know you've always had a secret crush on me, but you'll alwarys be ugly to me. Well, at least your finally out of those rags you call clothes," he says, smirking.

Ouch. That hurt. And I think he notices that when I give him a hurt look and run back up to my room. I catch a glimpse of him on my way out, his gaze softening.

"Sabrina, wait..."

But I'm already gone.

I plop down on my bed. I want to cry. I feel like I should cry. But Sabrina Grimm does NOT cry. No, Sabrina Grimm gets even.

I change into a clean...ish shirt and slightly baggy jeans, and walk back out.

When I get down, Puck is in a tuxedo. All I can think is "What the freakity freaking freakers is going on?"

Puck must've heard my footsteps because he turns around and starts to say "Hey beautiful," but his grin fades a little when he sees that I changed and it comes out more as a forced "Hey..."

I give him an acknowledging nod, and walk past him. That annoys him.

I sit down at the table next to Daphne and look at breakfast. Purple pancakes, some sort of... pudding?, blue apples (I think they're apples...) and strips of slimy rainbow-like bacon covered in a "special sauce."

"Yum," I think to myself sarcastically.

I catch a glimpse of Puck, fidgeting around in his tux, and flinching whenever he looks at me. Looks like some sort of spaz attack. This makes me smile, which just annoys him even more.

"Puck, you alright?" I ask, cracking up. Daphne and Granny notice. Daphne laughs, but Granny is trying to be polite. Still, you could see the outline of a smile.

"That's it!" Puck yells. He stands up and says "Sabrina, I need to talk to you." He starts to walk over to me, but trips on the way, falling flat on his face. Everyone is in hysterics by then.

He gets up, and drags me into the hall. "Sabrina, you know I'm sorry. That was harsh. I TRIED to make up for it by putting on this stupid tux, but you just ignored me. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WOMAN!"

I'm still cracking up when I answer. "Dude, it's fine. I just like watching you squirm. You always tease me. I just overreacted. But I'm glad I did," I say, pointing at his tuxedo. He glares at me and walks out.

That's when someone knocks on the door...


	2. Under the Mistletoe

**Puck's POV**

I wonder if Sabrina's still mad at me. She's REALLY good at holding a grudge. I shouldn't have said that, because she actually did look good in that dress.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knocking on the door.

I'm quick to answer it.

When I get to the door, I open it. Before me stands a form of beauty that I will always remember. Everything about it looks soft and sweet. I think I'm in love!

And then I look up and see a girl standing there too. But the cookies she's holding...

"Would you like to buy any riverside cookies?" she asks.

I nod and buy a container. "Do you want to come in?" I ask her.

"Um... I think I have to go..."

"No, come in! It's Christmas!" I say. She smiles and walks in.

I get a better look at her. She has beautiful flowing brown hair, hazel eyes, and a really nice body.

I reach out my hand. "I'm Puck."

She giggles and takes the hand. "I'm Rosemary."

Rosemary. That name plays over and over again in my head. It's such a beautiful name - perfect for such a beautiful girl.

This gets me thinking - which you know I don't do often - me and Sabrina aren't even friends! She hates me most of the time. Maybe I should just move on. She'll never like me the way I like her. But Rosemary will give me a fresh start. I think I'll ask her out.

**Sabrina's POV**

"Hey Rosemary, you seem like a really nice girl. You want to catch a movie sometime?"

Those are the first words I hear when I enter the kitchen. And when I leave it.

I was actually just about to talk to Puck. But now I have a feeling that I would be... interrupting.

I want to cry again. But I don't. It's Christmas! I should be having fun! Maybe this will just blow over. Puck is king of the hooligans. I'm sure he'll insult her or something and she'll leave him.

Granny calls us down for Christmas dinner, and I walk down with a smile on my face.

Puck introduces us to her. "Guy's, I want you to meet Rosemary. We're going to go out sometime."

Granny smiles and so does Daphne. "Rosemary, would you like to stay for Christmas dinner?" Granny asks.

Rosemary smiles again - GOD what is up with all this smiling today! - and says "I would love to, but I couldn't. I really have to get back to... well I have to go." But Puck encourages her to stay. Ugh!

Wait a second... I know that move. She's hiding something. "I really have to get back to... well I have to go." She paused. There's something behind that, and I will find out what.

When dinner's over, Granny calls me and Daphne over. She tells Daphne to grab some mistletoe. I felt a lump in my throat forming. She tells me to get some string and a stick. Even though I hate it, I nod and search.

When I find string and a stick, I find Granny and Daphne. Granny ties the mistletoe to the string and stick and creeps up on them behind a corner. She quietly moves the mistletoe above their head.

Daphne walks up to them. "You guys..." she says, pointing up.

They look up and Daphne says "You know, the tradition is if two people are under the mistletoe, they have to kiss." She grins.

I peek my head around the corner just in time. They're getting nervous. But they close their eyes and lean in.

God, I can't watch this. But I kind of want to. But I kind of don't. After my selves have come to an agreement, I peek my head back around.

They're kissing. Not just a peck, but a slow and passionate kiss. But they just met! Puck really seems to be enjoying himself.

I can't watch this! Not now, not on Christmas of all days!

I run back upstairs and bury my head in blankets. Maybe I could allow myself a few tears. And I do. All I can think about is Puck with Rosemary, kissing. That scene replays in my head until I fall asleep.


	3. Dreaming a Nightmare

**Sabrina's POV**

They kissed! How could they kiss! They just met. I don't even know what Puck sees in that dumb Rosemary. I mean, all she is is pretty, and smart, and funny, and... I'm not helping myself.

I shake the feeling, and get up. I walk downstairs and see Granny cooking waffles. Wait a second... real food?

I plop down on a pink, fluffy chair - When did we get that? - and notice something on the wall. There's a heart that says "P+R" inside. When did they do that? Probably when I fell asleep.

I look at the couch and see Puck and Rosemary giggling in each other's arms. They sneak a kiss or two. When they notice me, they start to talk. "Hey Sabrina, guess what!"

"What?" I ask.

Rosemary holds out her hand. "We're getting MARRIED! Isn't it exciting?"

I notice a bright, sparkly diamond ring on her finger.

I think I'm going to hurl. They just met! And they're getting MARRIED?

That's when I see a little girl walking around. She starts to say something. "Mommy, I'm hungry!"

Mommy! When did THAT happen! Did I miss something? WHAT IS GOING ON!

Granny's cooking normal, there's carvings on the walls, we seem to have new furniture, and now Puck and Rosemary are engaged and have a kid! Everything is weird!

I start to scream when Daphne walks over in a giant chicken costume. She just keeps on shaking me and saying "Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina..."

* * *

"Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina... SSAABBRRIINNAA! WAKE UP!"

Daphne jolts me awake. Oh, thank the lord! It was all a dream.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asks. "You were screaming and sweating like a pig!"

I start to talk, a little confused. "G...Granny made waffles, Puck and Rosemary had a kid, there was a pink chair, and... and you were a chicken..."

"Um, Sabrina," Daphne says, giggling. "I think you were dreaming. I assure you that I'm not a chicken."

I sit up, more awake now. "I just had a bad dream, that's all. It's just that in my dream, Puck and Rosemary were getting married and they had a kid."

Daphne smiles innocently. "Sabrina, I think you might be a tad jealous. But Puck and Rosemary just met. They won't get married for awhile."

I shake my head. "I'm not jealous. I think it's fine that Puck wants to date..." But I wish it were me. I don't say that last part out loud.

"You know what, whatever. I'm going down for breakfast," I say, and storm downstairs.

I see Granny cooking weird food and sit down in our regular chair. The wall has no marks, and Puck is alone on the couch. I scan the room for toddlers, but find none. Everything's back to normal!

But it's too quiet. "So... Where's Rosemary?" I ask, breaking the silence.

Puck looks up from his regular weirdness. "She had to go home last night. By the way, what happened to you? I didn't see you when we were opening presents."

"Why would you care?" I ask a little too harshly.

Puck puts his hands up in defense, but just shrugs and goes back to doing nothing.

I need to clear my head. "Granny, I'm going for a walk!"

"Be careful," she says.

I walk through the woods and the city, but I don't really notice most of it. I'm lost in my world of thought.

When I look up, I actually see Rosemary across the street. I don't like her, but I could be friendly. I wave. But when she looks up and sees me waving, she gets a scared look, and breaks off in a run.


	4. Looks Aren't Everything

I run after her. She tries to lose me by making a bunch of turns. Eventually, she makes the mistake of turning into an alley with a dead end. She stops.

"Okay, you caught me. Are you happy now?"

I shake my head, confused. "Why did you run?" I ask. That causes her to burst into tears.

Now, I might not be as sweet as a bunch of roses, but I can't help but soften up when someone cries. I walk up to her and give her a small and awkward hug.

"Hey, look at me!" I say. "What is the matter?"

She looks up at me and wipes away the tears. Then her eyes go wide and she points behind me. "WHAT IS THAT!"

I look, but all I see is the brick wall. I turn back, and she's gone.

I shouldn't have fallen for that, the whole "point and run" thing. Man, that girl is a heck of an actress.

But she's still hiding something. I have to warn Puck, or something might happen to him.

**Sorry, I know it's short, but I need ideas. What is she hiding? What will happen next? Review with ideas please!**

**Thanks.**


	5. Too Late

I get out of the alley and see Rosemary running back towards our house. I have to stop her!

I take off running, trying to get ahead of her, but while in the woods, I lose sight of her. I keep going though.

I think I'm almost there, when I trip on a tree root, and get knocked unconscious.

* * *

When I wake, I'm unable to move. I'm in an unknown part of the forest, tied to a tree. I call out, but no one comes.

**Puck's POV**

I wonder where Sabrina is. She's been gone for a long time. I mean, not that I care or anything, but I'm just... curious. Yeah, curious works.

Someone knocks on the door. Must be Sabrina. But when I get up to open the door, I see Rosemary with a worried expression on her face.

"Sabrina was just attacked in the woods! I didn't see who did it, but they took her and I don't know where. Come on! We have to help her!"

Ok, that caught me off guard. I follow Rosemary outside and she starts heading the direction she saw. I just hope Sabrina's all right.

* * *

**Sabrina's POV**

It must have been hours before someone came. And I was surprised to see that it was Puck and Rosemary. They untie me and we start to head home.

"So, what happened? Who did this to you?" Puck asks.

"It was Rosemary," I said, glaring at her. She grins while Puck isn't looking.

"How do you know? Did you actually _see _her?" he asks.

"Well... no, but I know it was her. You know, your little girlfriend isn't all that perfect," I say, crossing my arms like a little kid.

"Oh, really. And why would she want to do that?" he asks disbelievingly.

To humiliate me. To make Puck seem like I'm crazy and jealous.

"Ok, you know what Puck? I don't have proof or evidence, but I'm just letting you know to watch your back," I say and storm off.

Why would Rosemary do all this? Why find me? Why not just leave me to die? Maybe she doesn't want me dead. Maybe she wants me to suffer. But why?

* * *

When I get home, I tell Granny and Daphne what happened, but neither one of them believe that Rosemary would do that. "She's too nice," they said.

UUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH! Why won't anyone believe me? I don't lie! Well... not very much. But I wouldn't lie about that. But maybe THEY think I'm jealous, too! I guess it would make sense. They always thought that me and Puck were perfect together. I always denied it. But now that Puck isn't mine, I want him back!

Too late.

**Sorry, I know it's short, but I didn't want to leave you hanging. I'll post soon! Review with ideas and comments!**


	6. Lost

**Puck's POV**

Sabrina is just a jealous little kid. I can't believe she would be so low as to blame Rosemary for something like that. If it was Rosemary, why would she actually HELP find Sabrina! It's common logic! But, it's kind of amusing watching Sabrina squirm. I guess the foot's on the other shoe now! Wait... did I say that right? Whatever, you know what I mean. Well, maybe it isn't. I always bug her and prank her and all that. I LOVE watching her squirm. It's just so funny!

As if on cue, Sabrina starts walking down. I quickly grab Rosemary, and start passionately kissing her. She's a little caught off guard, but goes along with it.

Sabrina gets annoyed and walks out, slamming the door behind her. That's what I wanted. I just LOVE this!

"Hey Rosemary, I'll be right back. I want to talk to Sabrina," I say, and walk out the door.

I sneak up on Sabrina for fun. Before she knows what's happening, she's being dangled headfirst 50 feet up in the air. "Puck! LET ME DOWN!" she screams.

I grin. "If you say so..." letting her go. She screams and right before she hits the ground, I grab her and put her on her feet again.

She scowls at me. "Don't do that. Shouldn't you be with your little girlfriend anyways?"

My grin fades. "What is your problem with Rosemary?"

"She's the one who tied me up and no one believes me!" she whines.

I shake my head. "Why should they? Rosemary is sweet and wouldn't do that. Not to mention, you have no proof. Plus, why would she come and find you after?"

"For exactly what's happening right now! To humiliate me, to make you think that I'm some crazy, jealous little kid. Don't tell me that's not what you're thinking."

That is exactly what I'm thinking. But who should I believe? I slowly nod.

Sabrina gets a sad look on her face. "That's what I thought," she whispers, and walks off. I don't bother following her.

I don't know who to believe! And Sabrina is making this really hard on me. I mean, I love Sabrina (don't tell Rosemary), but she is a good liar. She could be making this up out of jealousy. But can you blame her for being jealous? I mean, look at me!

And then there's Rosemary. I wouldn't say that I love her... yet. But, she's my girlfriend and I trust her.

Well, maybe the answer will just come to me. I hope!

* * *

**Sabrina's POV**

No one believes me! But I start thinking about what Puck said. Why should they? Why should they believe anything that I say? I don't have evidence and I never even saw Rosemary take me. I'm just following my gut. But my gut's never failed me before. Why would it now?

And when did Puck get so serious? I mean, it's not... Puck-like of him.

Man, it's getting really cold out. And dark.

I stop walking and look around. And then it hits me: I have no idea where I am.

**Ideas? Comments? Review what you think.**


	7. Confronting the Enemy

**Sabrina's POV**

I'm lost. I'm sure of that. I want to be found. I want to find Puck... and Daphne and Granny, but mainly Puck. I'm nervous that Rosemary is going do something to Puck. I'm worried that I'll lose him forever. Before I can tell him how I feel.

Suddenly, I hear a rustling in the bushes and Rosemary walks out, grinning.

"What are you doing out here, all alone?" she asks.

I glare. "Doing exactly what you want me to. I'm lost. Do what you want. Just don't hurt Puck. Please!"

She chuckles. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

I look at her, confused.

"Never mind. But shouldn't you be at home? Why did you come here of all places?"

"What do you want from me?" I ask.

"Don't you get it?" she asks. I shake my head. "Wow, you really aren't the bright one in the family. I want you to suffer."

"Why do you want me to suffer? And why did you go through all that trouble to get rid of me the first time just to find me again?"

"I was just toying with you, making you feel small and stupid. And it worked, did it not?"

I nod slowly. Rosemary grins.

"But I still don't get why you want me to suffer? What did I ever do to you?"

"You'll find out soon enough. But, again I ask you: shouldn't you be at home, watching your family? Especially your sister," she says, getting an evil look on her face. That's the last I see of her before she breaks out in a run.

I try to follow her, but I'm just not fast enough. I'm going to be too late.

Too late.


	8. Daphne!

**Daphne's POV**

My god, I love these cookies. I just hope Puck won't mind. I wonder if Rosemary has any more. Where is she anyways? And Sabrina? Sabrina's been gone a lot lately. She gets way to jealous about Puck.

Puck walks through the door looking depressed. Puck seems different lately. I mean, his hoodie is actually clean, his baggy jeans aren't baggy, and he combed his hair. Not to mention, I can't smell him from across the room. He's really falling for Rosemary.

"Hey Puck," I say. Puck looks up, but only gives me a small nod before walking off. I decide to follow him.

"You know, I was hoping for something more like 'Hello Daphne. How are you today?' but instead I get a depressed, moping fairy boy."

Puck looks up at me. "Heelo Daphne. How are you today," he says, mocking my voice. I glare at him. He glares back.

"You know, Daphne, it's not all about you. I'm going through a tough situation because your sister is putting a lot of pressure on me. She's convinced that Rosemary is out to get me or something, and when I didn't believe her, she tried to guilt trip me. So I really don't have time for you right now."

Wow. Where did that come from?

Puck starts to walk away, but I run after him, stepping into his path. "Well, neither Rosemary or Sabrina are here, so you have nothing to do. So you have time for just about everything. What were you going to do anyways? Sit around, crying with your stuffed unicorn?" I challenge him.

He glares at me again. "How do you know about Lucy? - I mean... some random doll that the old lady gave me?"

I smile. "Sure... whatever you say Puck."

I walk back downstairs and let Puck mope. I sit down on the couch for only like 5 minutes before Rosemary walks in.

"Hey Daphne. How are you doing?" she asks.

I smile. "Good. You?"

"I'm fine," she says. "You're actually just the person I wanted to see."

I'm a little surprised. "Me? What do you want me for?" I ask.

"Come here. I'll show you!" she says, and starts to walk away. I follow.

She stops at Sabrina's room and tells me to turn around. I do. Before I realize what's happening, my hands are being tied behind my back, and I'm being gagged. She tosses me on the bed.

"Wait there. As if you had a choice," she says, laughing.

**Sabrina's POV**

I stop at the door, trying to catch my breath. Rosemary's probably already hurt Daphne. But maybe I'm not too late.

I open our door with many locks and see Rosemary sitting on the couch, smiling. "Good, your here! I thought you were going to miss the show. But you aren't too late," she says, grabbing me.

I try to get her off, but she's strong, too. She ties my hands behind me, and drags me upstairs. She takes me into my room and sits me down on a chair.

That's when I get a good look at what's happening. Daphne is sitting on the bed, tied up and gagged. But when Rosemary pulls out a knife, all I can manage to say is "DAPHNE!"

**What do you think so far? Review with ideas and comments. What's going to happen? Why does Rosemary hate Sabrina? Can Puck save the day? Review please!**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I need ideas. What will happen next? Because I want a few more chapters and for it not to just end in "Puck saves the day and they live happily ever after." I want to do more than that. Ideas? Please review!**


	10. Saving My Sister! Or Not

**Sabrina's POV**

I can't watch her die! She's my only sister. I vowed to protect her and I can't break that promise.

Rosemary is just AWFUL! She won't even tell me why she hates me so much! Couldn't she just kill me and get it over with? I wish it were me in place of Daphne. Oh, Daphne must be so scared!

"Rosemary, stop! You've done enough! I don't know why you hate me, but don't take it out on my sister. Please!" I cry.

But she just chuckles. "You have no idea what I'm going to do to you. But you will soon find out why I despise you. But not yet. I want to see you cry. I want you to hurt."

"But WHY?" I almost scream at her.

Just then, there's a knocking on the door. "Sabrina? Is that you?" he asks.

Rosemary gets a worried look on her face. I smile. For the first time like EVER, I'm glad my door doesn't have a lock.

"PUCK! Help! Rosemary is trying to kill us! HURRY!"

He starts talking as he walks in. "Look, I know you don't like my girlfriend, but that doesn't mean that - Rosemary, what are you DOING!"

She drops the knife and tries to lie. "Puck, it's not how it looks..."

"No, I think it's EXACTLY how it looks! I can't believe I was so stupid as to believe you and not Sabrina. You really are as awful as she said."

Obviously the lying wasn't working, so she tried to act all innocent instead.

She gets a sad look on her face, and walks up to him. "Puck, baby, I'm sorry. But I know you'll forgive me," she says, giving him a big kiss.

Ugh, I think I'm going to PUKE! But Puck pushes her away. "No! Get out of here. Get out and NEVER, and I mean never, come back."

She gets a hurt look on her face, but it turns into a grin and she looks at me. "Fine. But I will still get my revenge on you, Sabrina."

Puck turns to me.

"Sabrina, I am SO sorry, you have no idea. I can't believe I didn't believe you before." And with that, he leans in to kiss me.

When we break away, I notice that Rosemary is gone.

And so is Daphne.

**Sorry, I know it's short, but I didn't want to leave you with that cliff hanger. So I thought I'd give you a new cliff hanger instead! :D So what do you think? What happens next? Review with comments and ideas please! Also, some of you following may have noticed that I changed the ending. The same thing happens, just I re-wrote it. Thanks!**


	11. All Your Fault!

I can't believe she's gone. Puck and I kissed for like 30 seconds, so Rosemary is probably LONG gone by now. But I just can't believe I let her slip through my fingers.

I can't help it. My eyes are getting watery and before I know it, tears are streaming down my cheeks.

But this isn't my fault.

I turn to Puck and slap him across the cheek. "This is YOUR fault. YOU let her get away! When our parents disappeared, **I **protected her in the foster house. **I **protected her from our foster parents. I even protected her HERE! And all because of YOU, none of that matters now! Because she's GONE! Rosemary's probably going to kill her! And it's ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

I burst into tears again. Puck tries to comfort me with a hug, but I push him away.

"Sabrina, I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I wish I could redo all of this."

But this just makes me even more angry. "Well you know what, Puck? Sorry can't help us now! Because Daphne is GONE!" I say. But my voice softens. "Oh Puck. What if she's already gone? What if Rosemary already killed her? I never even got to say goodbye!" I break into sobs again.

Puck grabs my shoulders and gives me a little shake. "Sabrina. Sabrina, listen to me. Daphne's probably still alive. Rosemary wants you to hurt and suffer. She'll probably use Daphne as bait. All we have to do is get her back before anything else happens."

Oh my god, Puck actually makes sense! It's like we've gone to another dimension. This is the side of Puck that I love. The kind, and once in a blue moon, actually smart. Puck has a point. I look up to him and kiss him. When I break away, he's grinning. I smile at that. But only for a second. Then I have to get my serious face on.

"Maybe Mirror has something that we can use. He could tell us where Rosemary is," I say.

Puck nods. "Good thinking."

And with that, we go seeking Mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror, cut to the chiz. Show us where Rosemary is."

Mirror moves away, revealing Rosemary carrying Daphne into some abandoned warehouse.

"Thanks Mirror," I say, before running off with Puck. The warehouse is right next to the Blue Star Cafe. Funny I never noticed it... Whatever.

I wonder how Rosemary lifted Daphne like that... I mean, she eats enough for the both of us doubled... Rosemary is really strong and fast. JEALOUS!

When we get to the warehouse, Puck and I take out our knives. I give him a confirmation nod, and we walk in.

We look around inside, and then the door closes. Puck tries to open it again, but it's locked.

It's pitchblack, until a light turns on, giving us just enough light to make out a figure. That figure is Rosemary.

She laughs. "It's about time you showed up."

She grabs her knife, and brings out Daphne, who is tied up to a chair. Rosemary points the knife to Daphne's throat.

**What do you think? To cliche? Do you like it? Any ideas for what happens next? Does Daphne live, or can they save her? Why does Rosemary hate Sabrina? Review please!**


	12. It's Her!

Ok, I'm ready to kill that girl, bring her back to life, and kill her again if it means saving my sister. Man, I'm ready to beat the pudding out of that girl.

I take a step towards her, but Rosemary stops me.

"Hold it! One more move, and your sister will be crossing the rainbow bridge in the sky. And we wouldn't want that to happen. Would we."

Well, then what? If we aren't going to fight, what are we going to do? Stand here, trying not to die of boredom? Not a very noble death...

I take a step back next to Puck.

"Ok, well will you at least tell me why you hate me so much?" I ask.

Rosemary sighs. "Oh, fine."

Then she just stops talking. So I wait. And I wait. And I wait some more. And for a change, I wait. "Um, hello? WHY DO YOU HATE ME?"

Rosemary snaps back to reality. "Oh yeah, that. Puck is MINE! I'm sick of you always mooning around him. I liked Puck first."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold the cheese. You went through AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL of this trouble just because you have a little crush on Puck? You're crazy," I say.

She snickered. "It's more than just a 'little crush' Sabrina. Puck was supposed to be mine before you came along."

What? I'm confused. "What do you mean 'supposed to be yours?'" I ask.

Rosemary laughed. "Don't you remember me, Sabrina?"

I shake my head.

Suddenly, Rosemary was in the air, spinning, changing.

Her clothes changed, wings popped out of her back, and her whole face changed.

When she landed, an entirely different girl stood before me. A girl that I recognized. A girl that had tried to kill me before.

I could barely whisper her name. "Moth."

**So? Sorry it's so short. I know you probably expected that... I was going to do something else, but I couldn't think what. So what do you think? What happens next? Review please!**


	13. The Fall of Moth

**Puck's POV**

Ew ew ew ew EWWWWWWWWWWWW! I kissed MOTH? GROSS! But, Rosemary - "ehem" Moth - said something about Sabrina mooning over me. I grin. I always knew that Sabrina had the hots for me. She just wouldn't admit it. Still... EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

**Sabrina's POV**

I didn't expect that... I look over at Puck, expecting to see shock, but his face is scrunched up like he's going to hurl. Ok, maybe my expectations aren't that great recently...

Moth is going to kill my little sister? I can't allow that. OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! LIGHTBULB!

It's really dark in here. Moth can't see us, but we can see her. If I walk towards her, she'll here me, but what if Puck flies?

I tell Puck the plan. He grabs a big rock, and smiles. He has a beautiful smile! And the prettiest eyes. And the way his messy hair sits on his face... UGH! Back to reality here!

But just to be safe, I have to distract Moth. Maybe even make her angry! That will be fun, given she's been making me miserable recently. "So, Moth. You do realize that Puck will never love you, or marry you, even if I'm dead? Even if you're the only girl left on this planet? He will never feel the same about you. So why bother?"

But she just laughs. "Oh Sabrina. You, STUPID little girl. Puck does love me. He just doesn't know it yet. And soon you will be dead. So just shut up," she says, trying to keep her cool, but I can tell that she's starting to lose it.

"Oh, but he won't. He will never be yours. His heart is always mine. I mean, not like I have it in a box or anything, but he loves ME. Not you."

She rolls her eyes and mutters "idiot" to herself.

"Enough chitchat. Let's get on with the show. Oh Daphne! Say goodbye to life."

She doesn't. All she says is "This is SOOO not punk rock."

That is so Daphne.

Ok, but seriously. HURRY UP PUCK!

Suddenly, luckily, Puck appears behind Moth, and is about to grab her, when she turns around, ducking in the brink of time. She grabs the rock from his hand, and throws it across the room.

"Hey Sabrina! Get a load of this," she calls over, pinning Puck to the wall. She gives him a big kiss, and for a second, Puck starts to kiss back. But then he realize what's going on, and pushes her away.

Moth flies over to me, and gets me in a headlock. She's making it hard to breathe. Right as I feel I'm about to pass out, she lets go. I turn around to see Puck grabbing her.

I take a second to gasp for breath, and then rejoin the fight.

I'm finding it hard to see, so I turn on all of the lights. Funny how the lights still work here, if it's abandoned and no one pays the electricity bill... You know what? Whatever. This is Ferryport Landing, and anything seems to be possible here.

Back to real life. Moth is beating Puck to the ground. If we live, I am SOOO teasing him about getting beat by a girl. I charge Moth like a bull, and knock her over. She's winded for a second, which gives me just enough time to slam my fist into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

I hold her down, and Puck grabs the phone. It's time to end this.


	14. The End

**Sorry it's been awhile since I updated, but I couldn't get to the computer.**

When the police got here, I told them about Moth and her evil tricks, and they took her away.

I looked at Puck, and he was smiling at me. He leaned in for a kiss, when we were interrupted.

"AHEM!" Daphne said. Oh yeah. Daphne's all tied up.

I walked over to her, and giggled. Once I untied her, we all started heading out. When I opened the door, it was snowing. This seemed like perfect weather for the occasion. I walked outside and started twirling. For the first time since Moth appeared, I was happy. When I looked back, Puck was staring at me. But not like I was crazy, but more like he was happy too.

Daphne was about 10 feet away, trying to catch a snow flake on her tongue.

I giggled and joined her. This wasn't something I would usually do, but I was too happy not to.

We stayed outside for another 10 minutes, and then started walking home.

I was shivering when we finally hit the woods. That's when Puck did the most cliche thing ever. He took off his (for once) clean jacket, and put it over my shoulders. Then he wrapped his arms around me. I smile to myself. What a classic guy move. Not a classic Puck move though...

When we get back to the house, I notice that the Christmas tree's still up. I can't believe I ruined my Christmas worrying about Moth and Puck. Puck notices me looking at the tree and gets an idea. "Hey Sabrina? I think we both messed up this Christmas. Want to redo it?"

I nod, and close my eyes, leaning in a little. And then I wait. But nothing happens. I open my eyes, and Puck's gone. I turn around to look for him, and suddenly, I'm covered in some orange liquid. I look up and see Puck in the air, holding a bucket, smiling.

I smile, too, and grab his leg, pulling him to my level. Then I give him a big hug, making sure to get a lot of that stuff all over him too. He pushes me away laughing.

Then we go and find Daphne. We sneak up on her and each give her a giant bear hug.

Granny Relda walks through the door at that moment, and sees us all orange, and just bursts out laughing.

* * *

I walk into Puck's room, curious of what he wants, and worried that I'll have to take my second shower today.

But all that I see is Puck on his trampoline with a grin on his face. He motions for me to come over there, and I do... cautiously.

I sit next to him on the trampoline.

"Puck, what is this about?" I ask, but I'm interrupted by the feeling of his lips on mine.

* * *

**12 years later**

It's Christmas day, and this is the best present I could wish for. I take one more look at my dress, before entering the isle.

Suddenly, there's 100 eyes on me, watching me make my way down, down to the only person that matters right now.

The minister starts talking, but I don't pay attention. All I can think about is Puck.

"Puck, Do you take Sabrina to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Puck nods. "I do."

The minister turns to me. "Sabrina, Do you take Puck to be your lawful wedded husband to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

I can barely whisper the two words. "I do."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I'm swept off my feet... litterally.

All I think about is memories: Our first kiss, our second kiss, when we officially started dating, when Puck proposed with an onion ring, sending the invitaions. Everything that led to this moment. Our moment.

As if on cue, the snow starts falling down. I look around at everyone, smiling. I catch a glimpse of Daphne with her boyfriend, Jared. They're smiling and waving at me. I wave back.

Puck turns to me and grins. "So, Sabrina. Now that we're married, I need you to do my laundry, and I'm kind of hungry. Also, would you mind giving me a foot massage?"

I playfully smack him, and then the real fun begins: CAKE!

**The end.**

**So what did you think? Good ending? Cliche ending? Stupid ending? Review please!**


End file.
